Sentimentos Escondidos
by Otacraze92
Summary: Até mesmo as pessoas mais quietas são capazes de amar.


_Yo, minna! Eu resolvi fazer uma songfic do Mori! Ficou meio surreal o encerramento, mas ficou tão fofo! A música é a _Itsumo Gawa Ni_, do Mori. Não toca no anime, mas (se eu não estou enganada) tem no CD. Se bem que eu nunca vi o CD… Quem é fã de Ouran mesmo conhece a música, é o que importa. Espero que curtam! E eu sei que ficou meio fora do padrão das minhas songfics, mas eu amei essa! Tomara que vocês também curtam!_

* * *

**Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo  
Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
Kiiteru kara**

_(Sem dizer nada, estou ao seu lado_

_A qualquer hora_

_Conte-me seus pensamentos tristes, de leve_

_Porque estou ouvindo)_

Ela estava rabiscando alguma coisa no caderno. O professor falava rápido demais, ela não conseguia acompanhar. Se não fosse ágil, perderia os detalhes da explicação. Ser da primeira turma do terceiro ano de um colégio para ricos não era fácil. Principalmente sentando tão perto do garoto que fazia seu coração disparar.

Ele era o mais calado de todos, não demonstrava qualquer sentimento ou reação ao que acontecia a sua volta, tinha olhos lindos, uma altura absurda, fazia parte do clube mais estranho possível. Ele era completamente inatingível e ela tinha total consciência, mas não iria desistir por conta disso.

**  
Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete  
Shimau no nara  
Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo  
Dakishimeru kara**

_(Se a minha inabilidade de me expressar_

_Te incomoda_

_Então feche seus olhos e confie em mim, de leve_

_Porque te abraçarei)_

Ela o olhou de relance quando a aula acabou. Estava como sempre, daquele jeito indiferente. Ela suspirou e sorriu de canto. Não importava o que dissessem, ela o amava daquele jeito mesmo. Em sua opinião, era todo aquele silêncio e toda aquela inexpressividade que o tornavam tão perfeito.

Ele notou o olhar da garota voltado para si. Virou o rosto para ela e sorriu. Ou pelo menos ela achou ter visto um sorriso. Automaticamente a garota se virou para frente da sala, o rosto começando a enrubescer. O coração acelerava cada vez mais, a respiração estava um tanto descompassada. Ela podia jurar que ouvia o sangue circulando em suas veias.

**Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa  
**_(Com o passar das estações, agora_

_Há uma certeza em meu peito)_

Era primavera. O ano tinha acabado de começar. Várias possibilidades se estendiam diante dos olhos da jovem. Tantos sonhos, tantos quereres, tantas vontades e desejos. Ela imaginou se algum deles se realizaria. Provavelmente não. Ela suspirou e se levantou. Mais uma aula havia se passado. Mais uma manhã tinha ido embora. E mais uma vez o clube estranho do qual o rapaz fazia parte seria aberto. Como sempre fez, ela não apareceria.

O moreno arrumou suas coisas e esperou pelo primo para sair. Quando os dois já tinham se retirado foi que ela se levantou. Sempre o observava saindo, virando à esquerda no corredor. Queria ao menos uma vez ter a coragem de ir com ele para o refeitório. Era um sonho idiota, já que ele não ia para lá. Sentindo um estranho aperto no peito, a garota se levantou e se retirou.

**  
Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo  
**_(Se for para te proteger_

_Então não vou me arrepender de nada_

_Porque agüento qualquer dor no seu lugar_

_Sempre estarei ao seu lado)_

O clube estava aberto. Se quisesse, a garota podia ser uma cliente do rapaz. E ela queria, mas não tinha coragem suficiente de ficar frente a frente com ele. Seu coração quase pulava para fora do peito com coisas muito menores, então encará-lo poderia causar um enfarte. Definitivamente, o melhor era ir para casa e esperar pelo dia seguinte.

O moreno sentia a presença dela do lado de fora do clube, mas nunca fazia nada. Não tinha o que fazer. Se ela quisesse, podia ser cliente dele sem qualquer problema. O moreno não queria admitir, mesmo para o primo, mas esperava que um dia ela o fizesse. Achava a presença dela agradável.

**  
Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to  
Shitta toki wa  
Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete  
Todoketai kara  
**_(Porque quando percebo que_

_Não percebi seus sentimentos_

_Quero compensar_

_De qualquer forma que puder)_

Ela estava caminhando pelos jardins da escola antes de sair do colégio. Adorava fazer aquilo, sempre conseguia relaxar e se esquecer dos problemas ao passear por entre as flores do lugar. Todas tão bonitas e delicadas, de perfume doce e envolvente. Com cuidado, ela tocou com as pontas dos dedos as pétalas de uma rosa branca que estava por perto.

Ele apenas a observava pela janela. Tinha se acostumado a fazê-lo e, como ninguém comentava nada a respeito, continuaria com esse hábito. Ela parecia tão feliz no jardim. Ele pensou em quanto a paisagem combinava com a garota de cabelos tão negros quanto os dele, olhos verdes como jades e pele tão clara quanto as rosas que a cercavam.

**  
Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase  
Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara  
**_(Eu acerto meus passos com os seus o tempo todo_

_Porque só tenho um pensamento agora...)_

Ela já sabia. Tinha certeza daquilo. Ainda assim, se recusava a acreditar. Negava sempre para si mesma que o coração dele pudesse pertencer a outra pessoa, que ela nunca conseguiria um espaço nele. Talvez negando ela não perdesse a vontade de lutar, por menor que fosse. Talvez um dia conseguisse… Mas tinha certeza de que era impossível.

Ele duvidava. Aquela garota tão delicada, capaz de atrair a atenção de todos. Não era possível que a distância entre os dois fosse tão grande. Ele não queria acreditar naquilo. Aquela podia ser sua última chance. Talvez no dia seguinte já não tivesse mais aquele impulso. Não importavam as conseqüências, tinha que tentar.

**  
Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo  
**_(Para que o calor de nosso abraço_

_Nunca desapareça_

_Enxugarei suas lágrimas_

_Estarei sempre ao seu lado)_

Ela lançou um último olhar à janela da sala do clube. Era um hábito que tinha adquirido desde que descobrira que ele fazia parte do Host Club. A idéia lhe era estranha no começo, mas já tinha se acostumado. Então se virou para o prédio e começou a caminhar. Tinha que pegar umas coisas com uma amiga e depois iria embora.

Ele a viu saindo do jardim. Tinha que levantar e ir até ela. Tinha que impedi-la de ir embora. Mesmo que fosse por puro egoísmo, tinha que fazê-lo. Assustando a todos, o moreno se levantou um tanto bruscamente e se retirou. Sentia os olhares de todos voltados para suas costas. Não importava. Nada o impediria. Tomar a decisão tinha sido difícil demais para ele voltar atrás.

**  
Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba de hohoendete  
**_(Se for para te proteger_

_Então não vou me arrepender de nada_

_Porque agüento qualquer dor no seu lugar_

_Sempre estarei ao seu lado)_

Ela estava andando pelo corredor, distraída. Não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou. Não ouviu os passos atrás de si, nem a respiração que chegava cada vez mais perto. Sua mente estava distante, na sala em que ela nunca entrara. Talvez devesse fazê-lo um dia, antes da formatura. Seria seu último ato de coragem naquele colégio.

Ele estava quase a alcançando. Se esticasse o braço, seus dedos roçariam na pele dela. Não era uma boa idéia, podia assustá-la. Apertou um pouco o passo e parou diante dela, a assustando do mesmo jeito. Sentiu o pequeno desespero que havia brotado naqueles olhos verdes e sentiu o peito apertar.

**  
Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo**

_(Para que o calor de nosso abraço_

_Nunca desapareça_

_Enxugarei suas lágrimas_

_Estarei sempre ao seu lado)_

Ela não entendia. Por que ele estava lá, bem diante dela, como se fosse normal? E as atividades do clube? E os amigos? E as clientes que tinham ido até a sala de música só para vê-lo? Ele tinha deixado todos para trás sem razão nenhuma? Não… Tinha um motivo… Ela sabia qual era, só não queria acreditar. Não era possível.

Ele tocou de leve no rosto da garota, tomando cuidado para não a assustar. Se ela recuasse, então ele desistiria. Mas ela não o fez. Apenas continuou ali, com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho, o olhando. Sem ter muita consciência do que fazia, ele passou um braço em torno da cintura da garota e a acariciou no rosto.

Ela sentiu a cabeça rodar, o coração bater tão forte que o peito doeu, a respiração parar por alguns segundos, os joelhos tremerem. Se fosse só o braço em sua cintura, talvez ela conseguisse fingir que foi um sonho. Mas não era apenas aquilo. Como se não tivesse ninguém no corredor com eles, o rapaz a tinha beijado.

Ele não tinha idéia do que fazia. Não era do seu feitio fazer aquilo. Sempre fora quieto, sem reações ou demonstrações de qualquer sentimento. Mas não podia evitar. Ele a amava desde muito tempo, só não conseguia admitir. Em sua cabeça, ele não significava nada para ela. Sentiu-se estranhamente feliz ao ouvir a pasta da garota cair no chão, a mão dela em seu peito, levemente fechada, como se temesse que a ilusão se desfizesse. Então ela tocou seu rosto.

Calmamente eles afastaram os rostos. O dele estava levemente ruborizado, enquanto o dela lembrava um tomate. Ele sorriu de canto. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. Estavam errados a respeito um do outro. Se tivessem percebido antes… Não, não tinham que perceber antes. Se tivesse sido diferente, não teria sido tão mágico. E não estariam tão felizes.

Eles se amavam. Da forma mais tímida que podiam, mas ainda era amor. E aquilo bastava.


End file.
